Possessive
by geminie88
Summary: Jika ingin tahu rasanya punya pacar yang possessive berlebihan, tanyalah pada Hinata, dia tahu dengan pasti jawabannya. bagaimana kelakuan sang pacar, Naruto Uzumaki jika sedang kumat sifat over possessive nya membuat Hinata serasa ingin melompat dari jendela di lantai dua. for NHFD ke#7
Hi.. mencoba membuat cerita pendek untuk ikut memeriahkan Naruhina Fluffy day yang ke 7. jika tidak sesuai dengan ketentuan event maaf ya! selamat membaca

 **POSSESSIVE**

 **Disclaimer : Masasahi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : (Naruto x Hinata**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (s) dan segala kekurangan lainnya**

 **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

Hinata baru selesai membereskan perlengkapan sekolahnya saat mendengar beberapa temannya yang berbisik-bisik di kursi belakang, tidak bisa di bilang bisik-bisik juga sih toh suara mereka bisa sampai ketelinga gadis bersurai indigo itu.

Sebenarnya Hinata tak punya niatan untuk menjadi seorang penguping, tapi mau bagaimana lagi selain suara mereka yang memang cukup keras namun apa yang mereka bicarakan ahh bukan _apa_ tapi siapa yang mereka bicarakan itu cukup membuat telinga Hinata yang sopan karena tidak pernah menguping menjadi penasaran. Bagaimana tidak coba dengar saja obrolan mereka

"Hei..tebak apa yang kulihat saat tadi aku membantu sensei mengantarkan buku ke kantornya?" Shion bertanya absurd pada teman-teman lainnya yang terlihat kebingungan menentukan jawaban attas pertanyaan tersebut

" aku melihat cowok Keren sedang berada di koridor sekolah..kyaaa..." nah ini apa lagi nanya kok di jawab sendiri pake tambahan jerit-jerit pula

"wah tumben-tumbenan ada cowok keren datang ke sekolah kita. jangan-jangan dia mau nyariin aku" nah ini dia Tenten salah satu temannya yang mempunyai kepercayaan diri super tinggi. Gak heran sih dia kan sering bergaulnya sama si Rock Lee yang tak lelah-lelahnya selalu meneriakan "semangat masa muda" dengan pakaian super ketat dan rambut dengan potongan mangkuk yang di adopsinya dari guru kesayangannya Maito Guy, sang guru olahraga yang kalo nyuruh pemanasan gak tanggung-tanggung, _lari 10 keliling lapangan sepak bola yang lumayan luas._

"ahh.. Sasuke-kun ku pasti lebih keren dari dia.." kalo ini sudah pasti Sakura Haruno, si gadis berambut pink yang senantiasa memuja Sasuke Uchiha, si pangeran es sekolah.

"dasar jidat... yang ada di otakmu hanya si pantat ayam saja, lebih keren Sai-kunku donk pastinya" Ino si barbie Sekolah tak mau kalah membanggakan si pemilik senyum aneh Sai Shimura.

"apa pig? Sasuke kun pasti jauuuuuhhh lebih keren dari si kulit pucat"

"apa kau bilang..."

Maka di mulailah pertengkaran antara dua kutub utara dan selatan.. ok jangan hiraukan kedua orang itu. fokuskan pada dua wanita lain yang juga tak menghiraukan bahwa temannya sudah mulai jambak-jambakan.

"eh Shion bagaimana cowok itu?" Tenten mulai penasaran

"dia tinggi, seksi, rambutnya kuning secerah matahari, mata birunya begitu dalam seperti lautan, kulitnya eksotis ohh dan.. dan jangan lupakan tiga garis kumis kucing dipipinya itu manis sekali..."

Tunggu dulu, Hinata serasa mengenal orang yang sedang di deskripsikan oleh Shion, apa lagi kenyataan tiga garis kumis kucing di pipinya itu. Hinata yakin tak ada lagi di dunia ini yang mempunyai tanda seperti itu, selain kekasihnya ups setelah insiden pemaksaan yang di terima Hinata kemaren malam, status itu sekarang berubah menjadi calon tunangannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto Uzumaki si mantan berandalan di sekolah ini. Jika saja dia tidak di pindah paksa sehingga sekarang dia Sekolah di Suna High School yang ada di kota tetangga. Apalagi penyebabnya kalau bukan track record kenakalannya yang sudah melebihi buku hitam. Tenten tentu sudah kenal dengan Naruto, lain halnya dengan Shion, siswi itu adalah murid baru di sekolah ini jadi kemungkinan dia tidak mengenal siapa Naruto.

Hah ngomong-ngomong masalah calon tunangannya, Hinata masih merasa kesal pada Naruto. Masa kemarin saat Hinata bilang pada Naruto sedang di rumah Toneri (yang konon katanya naksir dirinya) untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok waktu kekasihnya itu bertanya keberadaannya. padahal Hinata datang beramai-ramai dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Gak tanggung – tanggung Naruto langsung menjemput dirinya ke rumah Toneri 10 menit setelah dia menutup telponnya.

Jika saja sang kekasih menjemputnya dengan sopan dan penuh tata krama masih bisa di terima, tapi apa coba yang kekasihnya itu lakukan? dia menggedor-gedor rumah Toneri dengan brutal seperti orang yang mau nagih hutang, kemudian mengancam Toneri untuk tidak mendekati Hinata lagi. Toneri yang saat itu tidak terima malah menantang Naruto maka terjadilah pertengkaran dua pemuda itu. Dengan Score Toneri yang masuk Rumah sakit sementara Naruto hanya mengalami sdikit lecet. Sumpah saat itu rasanya Hinata ingin sekali mengubur dirinya di dalam tanah karena kelakuan kekasihnya. Dan yang membuat Hinata semakin malu adalah kenyataan bahwa kejadian itu live di depan teman-temannya, sudah di pastikan besok gosip Naruto dan Toneri bertengkar karena dirinya akan tersebar luas di sekolah.

Ke _possessivan_ yang dimiliki kekasihnya itu memang terlalu berlebihan, bayangkan Hinata tidak boleh berdekatan dengan pria kecuali teman-temannya Naruto. Jika ada cowok yang mendekatiny ya kasusnya akan sama seperti apa yang di alami Toneri. Pada akhirnya terkapar di rumah sakit. Pernah suat hari saat dia dan Naruto sedang berkomunikasi lewat ponsel tiba-tiba ada _waiting call_ yang masuk ke nomornya, dan saat dia minta izin untuk menerimanya sebentar karena itu temannya yang sepertinya ingin meminta penjelasan tugas yang di berikan guru, sang kekasih malah langsung meminta nomor temannya itu yang kebetulan adalah seorang laki-laki. Dan tahu apa? besok harinya temannya protes bahwa dia kapok menelpon Hinata, karena ternyata dia di telpon oleh Naruto dan di ancam akan di santet jika coba-coba menelpon dirinya lagi. hadeuhh...

Dan hal yang paling mengesalkan dari semuanya adalah kemarin malam setelah insiden Toneri, Naruto bertandang ke rumah membawa kedua orang tuanya untuk melamar Hinata tanpa memberi tahu dirinya terlebih dahulu. Reaksi Hinata saat itu tentu saja kaget sementara ayahnya hampir terkena serangan jantung, bagaiman tidak? anak gadismu yang baru berumur 17 tahun di lamar tiba-tiba oleh kekasihnya. Pastikan yang muncul di otak sang ayah hal yang buruk-buruk. Hinata hamil di luar nikah misalnya. Padahal bisa di pastikan Hinata itu masih suci, sesuci sucinya, lagipula hubungan pacaran mereka adalah hubungan yang sehat. Dan Naruto juga meskipun dia adalah berandalan tapi untuk urusan yang begituan dia cukup menjaga. Ya palingan Cuma kiss and hug mah biasa kan.

Untung saja bibi Khusina langsung menjelaskan bahwa ini hanya lamaran untuk bertunangan saja, alasannya agar Naruto bisa menjaga Hinata dengan lebih leluasa jika mereka sudah terikat hubungan yang lebih kuat. Hinata tak bisa menolak saat sang ayah Hiashi Hyuga menerima pinangan itu dengan tangan terbuka. Sang Ayah juga menyadari dirinya sering pergi keluar kota untuk urusan bisnis sementara sang kakak Neji Hyuga sedang kuliah di luar Negri dan sudah tak bisa menjaga Hinata. Jadi setidaknya kalau Naruto dan Hinata sudah bertunangan Hiashi bisa lebih tenang mempercayakan putrinya pada pria itu. Apalagi kenyataan kedua belah pihak keluarga sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak lama. Dan Hinata merasa orang yang paling terkhianati malam itu.

Jangan pernah mengira Hinata tidak mencintai Naruto sehingga seolah enggan menerima pinangan pria itu. Sebaliknya Hinata sangat mencintai pria berkulit tan itu, hanya saja dia dan Naruto sama-sama masih kelas 2 SMA.. ya kelas 2 SMA. Usia yang belum layak menyandang status sudah bertunangan menurutnya, dan kekeras kepalaan kekasihnya itu tak membantu. Tapi setidaknya Hinata bisa tenang karena pasalnya Naruto sudah berjanji tidak akan memaksanya menikah sebelum dirinya lulus kuliah dan punya pekerjaan tetap.

"Hinata! ada Naruto di koridor sekolah. Sepertinya dia menjemputmu" tepukan di bahu di susul dengan ucapan Ten-ten padanya membawa Hinata kembali dari dunia lamunannya

"wah kalau begitu jangan ada cowok yang dekat-dekat dengan Hinata deh..bisa-bisa kalian di datangi ke rumah kalian kemudian di hajar lalu masuk Rumah Sakit" salah satu teman lelaki di kelasnya nyeletuk dan membuat setiap cowok dalam radius tiga langkah langsung menghindar dari Hinata. Ya tuhan rasanya Hinata mau melompat saja dari jendela kelasnya yang ada di lantai dua ini saking malunya.

* * *

Naruto menggeram kesal, dari tadi dia berdiri di koridor mantan sekolahnya ini demi menunggu sang kekasih ups ralat tunangan, namun sudah 15 menit berlalu Hinata tak kunjung terlihat batang hidungnya. Jangan bilang gadisnya itu masih marah dan mau menghindar darinya. Huft mau bagaimana lagi dia terpaksa tiba-tiba datang kemarin malam untuk melamarnya tanpa pemberitahuan tak lain dan tak buukan karena dia takut Hinata berpaling darinya kemudian meninggalkan dirinya terpuruk dalam kesendirian. Hell Naruto tak sudi mengalami hal mengerikan itu. Adapun dia tidak memberi kabar terlebih dahulu atas niatnya itu, karena jika Hinata tahu terlebih dahulu sudah di pastikan gadisnya itu akan berusaha menggagalkan rencananya.

"hei Naruto, kau sedang menunggu Hinata?" Tenten yang baru mencapai tangga terakhir dari lantai dua menyapa Naruto sambil menghampirinya.

"Ten-ten! ya begitulah. apa dia masih di kelas? Ku kira ini sudah jam untuk pulang kan. Malah aku mendengar bel pulang beberapa waktu laluu sudah berbunyi. Apa hari ini dia tidak sekolah?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"itu sebenarnya..."

Sementara Tent-ten sedang mengalihkan perhatian Naruto, Hinata menyelinap keluar melalui gerbang belakang sekolah dan lari terbirit-birit menuju halte bis.

"jadi Hinata mengantar Kiba pulang?" tanya Naruto kesal saat Tenten bilang bahwa Hinata sudah pulang duluan karena mengantarkan Kiba yang sedang sakit. Apa-apaan gadisnya itu sudah dia katakan berkali-kali bahwa Hinata tak boleh berdekatan dengan seseorang yang berjenis kelamin lelaki manusia atau bukan dia tidak peduli. Iya sih Kiba adalah temannya dan juga teman masa kecil Hinata, tapi tetap saja mengantarkan pulang? Memangnya tidak ada manusia lain apa?. Saking kesalnya hampir saja dia mau memukul tembok sampai tiba-tiba matanya menangkap objek yang sepertinya dia kenali sedang berlari terbirit-birit menuju gerbang belakang sekolah

 _Oh jadi gadisnya mau bermain-main?_ Sepertinya dia harus sedikit memberi pelajaran pada gadisnya itu. Naruto menampilkan evil smirk yang membuat bulu kuduk Ten-ten langsung meremang.

* * *

Hinata sudah sampai di dalam kamarnya 30 menit kemudian, untunglah tadi setelah lari dari gerbang belakang sekolah tak menunggu lama bis yang mengarah kerumahnya sudah datang, jadi kebohongannya tak perlu terungkap. Mungkin sebaiknya dia mandi terlebih dahulu baru setelah itu makan siang. Kedua orang tuanya juga sedang tidak ada di rumah jadi tidak harus terlalu terburu-buru agar bisa makan bersama. Hinata keluar kamar mandi 10 menit kemudian, dia memutuskan untuk memakai hot pans dan kaos longar tipis karena udara hari ini yang cukup panas. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang kamarnya hingga terlelap tidur tanpa sadar.

* * *

Hinata berlari-lari di lorong Rumah sakit untuk mencari ruangan yang tadi di katakan suster yang menjaga meja reseptionis. Tak sadar dandanannya yang lumayan terbuka menjadi tontonan gratis para pria mesum yang di lewatinya. Bagaimana tidak hot pans yang menampakan kaki jenjangnya yang mulus tanpa noda dan kaos tipis yang mencetak jelas tubuhnya saat berlari. Hah seandainya dia tidak sedang panik mungkin Hinata akan memilih pingsan, namun itu tak bisa di lakukannya sekarang. Tadi saat baru 30 menit Hinata terlelap di kamarnya dia terbangun oleh dering ponselnya yang nyaring. Dan ketika di jawab suara Tenten yang paniklah yang pertama kal menyapa indra pendengarnya.

" _Hinata Naruto kecelakaan dan sekarang sedang berada di Rumah sakit Konoha..dia..dia dalam keadaan..hiks"_ tanpa menunggu kelanjutan ucapan tenten, Hinata segera berlari sekuat mungkin. Saking paniknya dia tidak ganti baju bahkan masih memakai sendal kamarnya yang berbentuk kelinci.

"Ten-ten bagaimana keadaan Naruto kun?" Hinata langsung bertanya pada Tenten yang sedang duduk di ruang tunggu bersama dengan Sakura dan juga Ino sesampainya di depan kamar rawat Naruto. Tenten hanya diam dan menunduk dan hal itu semakin membuat Hinata was-was. Tanpa babibu Hinata langsung menerjang masuk ke ruangan serba putih bernomor 301 itu. di sana dia melihat di atas ranjang tubuh Naruto sudah tertutup selimut seluruhnya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Di sekelilingnya sudah ada teman-teman terdekat naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Shino, Sai, dan Choji. Semuanya terdiam dan menunduk.

Hinata mendekat ranjang pasien dan langsung duduk di kursi kosong yang tersedia di sana, sepertinya sengaja di persiapkan untuknya.

"dia mengalami kecelakaan saat pulang dari sekolahmu tadi siang. Naruto sengaja pulang lebih awal dari sekolahnya yang berada di Suna menempuh puluhan kilometer hanya untuk meminta maaf padamu dan mengajakmu kencan. Tapi aku tiba-tiba di telpn oleh suster mengabarkan Naruto kecelakaan, kau tahu kan bibi Khusina dan paman Minato sekarang sedang berada di Iwa. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Hinata?" Sasuke teman terdekat yang sudah di anggap sebagai saudara sendiri oleh Naruto bertanya. sementara yang di tanya hanya diam namun dengan bahu yang sudah bergetar tanda bahwa dia sedang menangis.

Hei tentu saja Hinata merasa bersalah pada tunangannya itu, hanya karena dia masih merasa kesal pada Naruto bukan berarti dia terus-terusan menghindari pria itu. dan kau tahu istilah penyesalan selalu datang terlambat itulah yang sedang di rasakannya sekarang.

Sasuke yang paham dengan keadaan mengajak semua teman-temannya yang disana untuk keluar.

"Naruto-kun bangunlah.. maafkan aku...hiks..aku. jangan tinggalkan aku, aku tidak bisa hidup kalau Naruto –kun tidak ada, Naruto-kun sudah berjanji akan tetap bersamaku' Hinata mulai meracau dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir deras

"bangun Naruto-kun, aku sangat mencintaimu aku...aku.. akan mengabulkan semua permintaan Naruto-kun, tidak akan membantah lagi, aku..aku janji tidak akan marah lagi"

Nah ini dia yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh si pria usil berambut kuning itu. dari tadi sebenarnya tak tega melihat Hinata menangisi dirinya. hell mana mau juga Naruto meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di dunia ini. Kerugian buat dia keuntungan buat para pria di luaran sana.

Sudahlah sepertinya actingnya sudah cukup, kasihan juga gadisnya jika di biarkan terus-terusan menangis.

"jadi kau sudah tidak marah lagi padaku sayang?" Naruto membuka selimutu yang menutupi kepalanya dan menunjukan senyum lebarnya

"Na-Naruto-kun, kau..kau masih hidup?" Hinata menatap tak percaya pada pria di hadapannya.

"tentu dia masih hidup Hinata, memangnya jatuh dari motor bisa langsung menghilangkan nyawa brandalan sepertinya" Kiba lah yang menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Teman-teman Naruto sudah kembali masuk di susul oleh Tenten dan yang lainnya.

"ja-jadi ini hanya bohongan?" Hinata yang merasa di khianati melirik ke arah Ten-ten

"maaf Hinata-chan, aku di paksa oleh si rubah itu. Kau sih pake gak hati-hati kalau berbohong, tahu sendiri kalau kekasihmu itu licik. Apalagi dia tadi melihatmu lari ke gerbang belakang" Ten-ten membela diri

"hei kenapa semua orang menghina aku.. sayang kau harus membelaku. Tadi kan kau yang membohongi aku duluan. Jadi aku hanya ingin mencari keadilan" rengek Naruto pada Hinata

"diam Naru.. kau..kau tega sekali membuat jantungku hampir copot.." Hinata memelototi Naruto

"hei..hei sayang kau sudah berjanji tidak akan marah padaku lagi loh. Kau lupa janji itu adalah hutang" Naruto mulai gugup jika sudah di pandangi seperti itu oleh Hinata. "lagi pula aku kecelakaan beneran lihatlah tanganku yang di perban ini!" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya yang terbalut perban sebatas siku.

"kau pasti berbohong lagi kan" Hinata sengaja memegang tangan naruto yang di perban dengan kuat

"arghhh.." Naruto seketika berteriak

"Na-naru.. ah maaf aku kira kau berbohong lagi padaku" Hinata gelagapan

"ya tuhan ini sakit sekali..rasanya seperti pecah berkeping-keping" Naruto mendramatisir

"hah..baka tetaplah baka..mana ada tangan pecah berkeping-keping memang nya tangamu terbuat dari gelas" Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sementara yang lainnya hanya tertawa dengan kekonyolan sahabat rubah mereka.. hah ada ada saja.

Owari

* * *

tolong di maklumi ya jika ceritanya klise.. penulis baru, sedang belajar menyusun kata jadi jika ada kata-kata yang agak rancu harap tidak jadi masalah.

cerita in base on pengalaman mempunyai pacar yang possessive, mau kemana-mana harus bilang, lagi di mana harus bilang, telpon gak di angkat langsung curiga dan serba-serbinya deh. mungkin sebagian orang pernah mengalaminya dan kadang kesal juga sama do'i. tapi ya namanya juga cinta jadi terima aja deh.

Semoga ini bisa sedikit menghilangkan resah para penggemar pair NH (termasuk saya juga sih) yang kabarnya mulai menghilang. saya sendiri mulai baca-baca fanfiction dari akhir tahun 2015 entahlah sudah berapa ratus fanfic yang di baca mulai dari yang bahasa indonesia sampe yang bahasa inggris karena kalo bahasa yang lain ampun gak bisa. Dan ketagihan lalu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencoba menjadi author sejak akhir januari 2016. jadi masih hijau dan masih butuh bimbingan.

Ya sudahlah.. semoga fanfic nya tidak mengecewakan Jaa-Ne dan terima kasih

* * *

Omake

"sayang kamu tahu tidak alasan aku melamarmu malam kemarin?" Naruto bertanya pada Hinata namun tangannya terus membelai rambut sang kekasih yang bersandar didadanya. Saat ini mereka sedang terduduk di ranjang pasien di kamar rawat Naruto.

"bukankah Naru-kun bilang agar bisa menjagaku dengan leluasa?" jawab Hinata

"sebenarnya selain alasan agar bisa menjagamu dengan leluasa, tapi juga karena aku takut kehilanganmu.. berjanjilah bahwa kita akan selalu bersama sampai maut memisahkan Kita !" pinta Naruto

"baiklah, tapi Naruto-kun juga harus berjanji sesuatu padaku"

"loh kok?"

"kan biar adil"

Ya sudah tapi Hinata-chan duluan yang harus berjanji"

Hinata hanya mengangguk "OK aku Hinata Hyuga berjanji akan selalu bersama dengan Naruto Uzumaki pria tertampan di dunia sampai maut memisahkan kami berdua. Bagaimana puas?"

Naruto hanya menampakan senyum andalannya. Kemudian tiba-tiba mengecup bibir Hinata

"baiklah sayang aku harus berjanji apa pada mu?"

"kau tidak akan terlalu _possessive_ lagi padaku"

"tapi Hinata-chan" Naruto agak ragu

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata menampilkan jurus puppy eye nya

"iya..iya aku tidak akan terlalu _possessive_ lagi pada kekasihku yang paling cantik sekolong langit" uajrnya sedikit tak rela

Hinata menanggapinya dengan senyum manis kemudian mengecup pipi Naruto

"aku tak mau di pipi sayang, kau harus adil aku tadi mengecupmu di bibir, jadi harusnya kau juga menciumku di bibir" protes Naruto

"itu dasarnya saja Naruto-kun mesum. Sudahlah aku akan mencari makanan dulu." Hinata bangkit dari duduknya menampilkan pakaiannya yang seksi dengan hot pants dan kaos tipis yang mencetak tubuhnya

"Hinata-chan kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu ke sini!" rupa-rupanya Naruto belum sadar dari tadi dengan pakaian yang Hinata kenakan

"Kau tidak boleh memakai pakaian yang memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhmu selain padaku. Kau itu milikku jadi kau hanya boleh berpakaina seksi jika di depanku..ingat hanya di depanku.. karena kau itu milikku.. sekarang kau tidak boleh kemana-mana diam saja di sini aku akan menyuruh seseorang untuk membelikan pakaian untukmu!"

Hahh belum ada 10 detik yang lalu berjanji, namun secepat angin sudah lupa lagi. _old habit die hard_. Yang bisa Hinata lakukan adalah mengelus dada dan menepuk jidat dengan kelakuan kekasihnya.


End file.
